Solvation
by Cytrus
Summary: There were hundreds of differences, and two things that united them: loss and the merciless rain. Set at the end of Sonic Heroes, Tails and Metal centric.


**Solvation**

* * *

There was a final, lengthy screech of steel grating on steel, and then nothing save for the steady pounding of rain. 

Metal Sonic remained standing below – uncomprehending.

He just stared at the wasted potential embraced by grim heavens; at the once great fleet illuminated by dying fires; at wrecks embedded pathetically into the ground.

Metal watched as, among the whimpering of clouds, his world died.

**Primary Objective: Eliminate organic object "Sonic the Hedgehog" **

Red eyes flickered in the darkness and, as if waking from a trance, Metal's water protection systems came to life, filling the air with a loud whirring.

**Objective analysis**

**Object status: eliminated**

**Objective achieved**

A solitary thunderbolt split the skies like a bullet entering flesh; roaring in defiance of all below it – as he had once. Only now, in the flash of light, he seemed to tremble.

Then (with the lightning's illusion gone) he was still again.

**Objective analysis**

**Object status: eliminated**

**Objective achieved**

The machine's pressure sensors flared on the insides of his palms. Possibly an effect of him clutching his fists (but the action would be nonsensical), yet the robot didn't bother looking down. On the contrary, his gaze became even more concentrated on what was before him.

**Objective analysis**

**Object status: eliminated**

**Objective achieved**

And, up to that point in time, it had always been abstract to Metal that his revenge…

**Objective ACHIEVED**

…could leave him so empty.

Nevertheless, his red eyes only flickered once more and, seemingly in grim satisfaction, his systems quieted down, until the pounding of rain drowned out the entirety of his existence.

**Root Objective: assist object "Ivo Robotnik"**

It occurred to him, briefly, that the firmament was crying out to him with its endless song of pity.

**Root Objective FAILED**

So it was.

Somewhere within the carnage laid the dead bodies of both his creator and _eternal _enemy.

And he tried, tried with all the power of the fusion reactions within him, to find something, anything, that was left.

And he couldn't.

He, who broke all boundaries known to mortals, who unified the perfection of living and mechanical to rise above all as the supreme overlord, he…

Had been purged of all ambition.

And he was both indifferent (he should be) and in the greatest torment possible.

This pain – pain of the living, one of his _achievements _made him want to howl.

And the thousands of desperate operations he went through brought him only closer to decay, presented him with the unbearable pain of his circuits being burned one by one in their vain search for an elusive solution.

Not once in his life had Metal Sonic been closer to death. Not once had he-

Splash

When he turned his head sideways only partially, he was (afraid) no longer certain if he didn't want to, or couldn't turn around.

Splash Splash

Arrhythmic, coming closer and closer

Splash Splash

No clanging of metal

Splash Splash

light steps

Splash Splash

It's there (chilling) – behind him.

And then, his sensors were filled with color.

The fox came up next to him, his fur damp (rain), and tinged red (blood), and one of his tails twitching behind him (pain) coming in and out of the dirty water.

The organic stared ahead at the battlefield and smiled fondly. His eyes widened – as if seeing a grand spectacle, and he watched.

Then he coughed (laughed?) and turned his face to look at the machine beside him, his pupils dilated (deranged) and mouth twisted in a mad grin (_deranged_).

"How was your day, Metal?"

In a flash, the fox was before him, nearly touching him.

As another lightning struck, Metal saw his red eyes reflected in the animal's own bloodshot ones.

Belatedly, his defense mechanisms flared to life, throwing him backwards in a last ditch effort to evade the mad creature.

He felt his joints crack and heard sparks fly as his weight and speed combined threw him to his knees, no longer capable of movement.

The vulpine stared at him in puzzlement, blinking, as if coming out of a trance.

With steps more steady than before, he once again neared Metal.

The robot did not stir as gloved hands moved across his body, tracing cables and wires with precision fitting an experienced mechanic.

The fox frowned, but wet hair now obscured his face, and Metal Sonic couldn't see his scrutinizing gaze.

But he did register the warmth of a tongue sliding over his armor, seeking imperfections a hand could not detect. He felt vulnerable like he had only once before – when he was being born, inspected carefully by the doctor.

And then the intruding organism knelt by him, and its tails, which could crush him so easily now, wrapped themselves around his wiry frame.

"You're incredible, Metal." The being only whispered, but the automation heard it clearly like a gunshot.

The fox leaned into him, pulling the cold steel into an embrace, resting his chin on Metal's armored shoulder, lips nearly touching the machine's ears.

"I can grant you it… perfection."

Yet another thunder growled, shaking Earth and skies alike, deafening all besides itself… and it was gone.

Maybe it was his programming trying to imitate Sonic, or maybe survival instinct bred beyond his machinery – when Metal found himself returning the bizarre embrace, he simply didn't know why.

Maybe he feared the kit less than he did the lonesome raindrops.

* * *

AN: A short piece starring a canon psychopath and a kid that has to have some breaking point; also a nice comparison between the pain of loss and the pain of "fulfillment" that I took to a more physical level. Metal, as a collision of logic and "human" emotions, is very fun to write. 

I am overall more satisfied with it than I thought I would be, even if it isn't smooth enough. Oh well.

Review and you may just inspire the next topic.

-Cytrus


End file.
